1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of contents reproducing apparatus including an on-vehicle AV (Audio/Video) system and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, owing to advances of on-vehicle AV systems, users can enjoy a variety of contents such as sound and video even in a vehicle. That is, in addition to reproducing music information from a CD (Compact Disc) or a MD (Mini Disc), the user can watch TV programs or watch movies using a DVD player by utilizing a liquid crystal display of about 5 to 10 inches.
In reproducing such contents as sound and video in a vehicle, it is general that a user (driver or other passengers) selects her/his favorite contents and reproduces the same.
However, merely reproducing contents that are selected by the user may lead a case such that favorable contents are not necessarily reproduced depending on the relationship between such a plurality of passengers in the vehicle, as well as depending on the situation and atmosphere at that time. For example, assuming that the users in the same car start a quarrel when heavy music such as hard rock is being reproduced, continuously reproducing that music will somewhat agitate the quarrel. To the contrary, in a situation that the users enjoy talking with each other with light music or the like being reproduced, it is preferred to control the contents reproduction so as to keep the current condition, rather than reproducing unnecessary contents.